


'the paint's supposed to go where?'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'the paint's supposed to go <i>where</i>?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'the paint's supposed to go where?'

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/136004600857/6-19-46-for-phan)
> 
> i might actually make this into a longer fic, so let me know if you'd be interested in that!

‘The paint’s supposed to go _where_?’ Dan demands, voice high.

‘On your thighs, Dan,’ Phil repeats patiently, with only a hint of wheedling. ‘I need your back for something else next week, with more space in the framing, and you know I want to do two separate scenes on your torso. Your thighs are the only place left with enough space,’ he explains.

‘Are you saying I’ve got big thighs?’ Dan asks, hoping it might sidetrack Phil from his mad idea.

‘Only in comparison to your arms and calves,’ Phil replies, refusing to take the bait. ‘I’m sure they’re perfectly lovely, I promise I’ll be careful shaving them.’

‘ _Shaving_ them?!’


End file.
